


The Pint-sized Protection Squad

by shy_violet_soul



Series: The Pint-sized Protection Squad [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Fluff, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shy_violet_soul/pseuds/shy_violet_soul
Summary: Bucky Barnes, Alpha & Winter Soldier, thought he knew what scary was.  Then, he came face-to-face with his Omega’s protection squad…





	The Pint-sized Protection Squad

Bucky Barnes was a reasonable man.  When you approached him with the idea to start a daycare for the alpha/beta/omega kids in the neighborhood, he said ‘no’.  The idea of strangers coming and going around his Omega just about gave him hives.

“But, Bucky, let me explain.  Some parents are starting to complain about them being in with non-a/b/o kids.  They’re wanting to ban them.” Then, she did it. The eyes thing, and the hand thing.  One little hand resting against his chest while those y/e/c eyes blinked up at him, and Bucky wavered.  “Just picture them, hun. All those little alphas and omegas, just pushed aside.” She peeked up at him from beneath thick lashes before delivering the final blow.  “Breaks my heart to think about if they were our pups…”

Bucky Barnes was a reasonable man.  When his superiorly-strategist-skilled Omega shot down all his protestations, he gave in and said ‘yes’.  While you picked out paint colors, tiny furniture, and craft ideas, he frantically begged Tony and Steve to help him protect her.  The first floor of their three-story apartment was thoughtfully converted for the project, complete with a separate front door. Vetting processes were carefully constructed, security measures meticulously enacted, FRIDAY installed.  And on meet & greet night, Bucky tried hard to ignore his cotton-mouth anxiety at the strangers gathered around his Omega. 

Watching her made it easier.  Seated in a blue overstuffed chair covered with butterflies, she talked animatedly with an Alpha and Omega pair of mothers and a Beta dad.  The moms’ little Omega girl sat cuddled in her lap, and the dad’s little Alpha boy leaned against her, tucked under her other arm. Both children looked up at her like she hung the moon.  Bucky knew the feeling well. Seeing the delight beaming from her in huge smiles, Bucky knew this was a perfect fit for his girl.

That didn’t stop him from scenting the heck out of her before she opened the doors the first day.

 

Bucky Barnes was a reasonable man.  Growling low under his breath every time an Alpha came in to drop off their pup was just a friendly hello.  An assertive hello. Okay, it was a warning that she was HIS. So, while the Alpha moms or dads in question side-eyed him warily, Y/N just laughed and smacked a kiss to his chin as she signed in the little pups and handed out morning snacks.

She refused to let him sit with them and glower at the kids all day, so he stayed glued to the security camera footage instead.  After a month of watching her work her magic with the little ones, and zero problems with the parents, Bucky started to relax.

Bucky Barnes was a reasonable man.  Asking his Omega to wear a body camera and bio-sensors that fed into his phone when he went on the first mission after opening the daycare wasn’t overkill in the slightest.  When Y/N refused, he 100% supported that. The fact that Wanda showed up to “help” her in the daycare while he was gone was random coincidence. 

_ Ur lucky ur cute & she brought kifla cookies. eating them all, BTW _ .  A fond grin touched his face as he read her text.  God, he loved this woman. A picture of she and Wanda surrounded by the children, mouths stuffed full of the cinnamon-sugary treat, chirped through next, pulling a chuckle from him.  

Three months passed, and Bucky had to agree that the daycare was an unarguable success.  He’d even decreased his security footage viewing to just a glance now and then, confident in the Stark technology and FRIDAY vigilance at work.  One particular fall day, Bucky sat at the kitchen table methodically field cleaning his guns. Michael Kamen soundtracks filtered from his phone, a pleasant background to his task.  A faint whiff caught his attention - geranium and lemon. Your scent, but with a hit of something different. Something sweet and warm...Heat. You were going into heat.

 

Bucky Barnes was a reasonable man.  The fact that the door now hung from only one loose hinge was completely irrelevant.

Alarm pounded through him as he raced down the stairs.  Your heat was early, so you were caught defenseless against the nausea, cramps, and dizziness.  When Bucky burst into the daycare floor, a mish-mash of scents smacked him in the face. Sweet orange, strawberry, black licorice, chocolate, cinnamon red-hots - it smelled like a melting candy store, and Bucky couldn’t figure out what the hell was going on.  He turned the corner into the play room, and there you were. Curled up on the floor, leaning weakly against the blue butterfly chair, you had an arm wrapped around your middle as the first wave of cramps hit you. Overcome with the need to get to you, Bucky charged forward…and was met with immediate resistance.

Four little alphas, three boys and one girl, lined up in front of Y/N protectively.  Indignant glares gave him pause while a blonde little Beta girl with adorable freckles stood up on the blue chair and pointed at him accusingly.

“Alpha!” came the warning.  One of the little alphas, a tow headed youngster that reminded him too much of a little Steven Rogers, lowered his head and barreled towards him.  Before Bucky could blink, the pup slammed his foot into Bucky’s shin. A grunt left him as Bucky put an arm out to hold his attacker off. Bucky couldn’t hold in the squawk of pain as another Alpha, this one a three-foot tall munchkin with gorgeous black eyes and a lightning bolt shaved into his temple fade, ricocheted a Duplo Lego brick off his temple.  Stumbling away from the unexpected assault, Bucky tripped over a toy train and fell hard, right on his ass. Turmoiling emotions avalanched through him as Bucky tried to decide between crabwalking back from the threat or protecting his Omega. 

“Stop!”  The cry, weak as it was, froze the whole group.  Bucky’s head swiveled in Y/N’s direction, and his heart thumped hard.

His Omega was being well protected, after all.

A teensy little redhead Omega with brilliant blue eyes had her arms wrapped around Y/N’s neck, holding her face smooshed under her tiny chin while Y/N tried to pull back a breath.  Trying to let Miss Y/N scent her for comfort, like a good Omega would. The other Omega, a chubby little doll with curly brown pigtails and dimples, tenderly stroked Y/N’s hair, as she murmured, “Don’t you worry, Miss Y/N!  Your Alpha will be here soon and give you hugs. Do you need an Elsa band-aid?” Little “Steve” and Lightning Bolt were flanked by a warrior princess in a pink tshirt emblazoned with “this little mermaid is a hot mess”, and a boy with purple Hulk pants and an Iron Man hoodie.  The row of tiny Alphas were churning out angry, fearful, candy-scented pheromones like a factory while the two Omegas waffled between scared and soothing scents.

You had your very own pint-sized protection squad.

Warrior Princess took a step forward, eyes squinted threateningly.

“State your business, Alpha!”

Bucky Barnes was a reasonable man.  Seven small children who didn’t equal his body mass didn’t intimidate him in the least.

“I-I...Y/N, she - I - she’s my Alpha.  I mean, Omega. I’m her Alpha,” he stuttered out.

“Yes,” you managed to croak out, groaning as another cramp waved through you.  Little Red looked at Dimples, alarmed.

“Maybe she needs a drink!”  Dimples scampered off in the direction of the kitchen, back in an instant with a leaking unicorn sippy cup which she shoved in your face.  Lightning Bolt stepped up next to Warrior Princess, fists on his hips.

“You her Alpha?  Prove it!”

“Prove it?”

“Yeah!  What’s her favorite bug?”

Completely flummoxed, Bucky had to think for a second, shaking his head a bit as your increasing heat-scent crowded his brain.

“Lightning bug.”  The four little Alphas looked at each other, gathering around and whispering.

“Is that the one whose bottom lights up?”

“Yup, that’s it.”

Iron Man Hoodie turned around, eyes narrowed suspiciously as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Alright, you may pass.”

Bucky Barnes was a reasonable man.  He didn’t look a gift horse in the mouth.  He scrambled to your side, scooping you into his arms and pressing your face to his throat.  When your skin met his, you both sighed in relief as he pulled you fully into his lap, Little Red squashed somewhere in the mix.  He felt your breath wash against him when you sighed, your fingers grasping his shirt as his presence soothed the pain for the moment.  The soothing purr that you loved rumbled from his chest, vibrating into you as his calming scent of rosemary and sandalwood filled the room.

“Hhmmm,” the contented hum as Dimples suddenly pressed herself to his back.  A bright little chuckle had him lifting his elbow as Little Red climbed out from between them.

“He’s purring like a big cat!”

And just like that, five of the pups had found some way to plaster themselves on or around him and Y/N.  Murmurs of satisfaction groaned here and there as they all breathed in his calming scent. Thoroughly bemused, Bucky tried to pay attention as Warrior Princess and little “Steve” tried to train him on Alpha stuff.

“If you’re gonna protect your Omega, you’ve gotta have a mean face.  Like this!” Warrior Princess schooled her face into a properly intimidating scowl.

“Yeah!  And that purr is legit, but you gotta scare off other Alphas with a really scary growl.  Here, listen!” Little “Steve” growled with ferocity. “Now, you do it. Show us your mean face and your growl!”

Bucky ‘legit’ didn’t know what the hell to do.  You huffed a chuckle against his collarbone, and Bucky dipped his chin down to look at you.

“Yeah, Bucky.  Show us your mean face.”  Rolling his eyes at you, Bucky screwed his features into an exaggerated glower, a thunderous snarl rumbling from him.  Warrior Princess clapped her hands, beaming a proud smile at him.

“That was real good!  But next time, show more teeth with your face, and then you’ll be really scary.”

With that, she flounced over and curled up against Y/N’s back, sandwiched between Lightning Bolt and Freckles, the Beta.  Bucky felt his heart thump hard again.

Bucky Barnes was a reasonable man.  With Y/N in his lap, and pint-sized pups squished up against his back, her back, around his arms, etc., he knew this daycare had always been a fantastic idea. 


End file.
